Chapter 502
Mavis and Zera is the 502nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With Irene in the later stages of removing Fairy Heart, an illusion of Mavis tricks her and Zeref that leads to her escape, who is recovered by an arriving Mest. Reunions are abound with Gajeel and Levy as well as Mavis and Zera, while elsewhere Porlyusica rushes to find Brandish, telling her she misdiagnosed the tumor initially located in Natsu; who is currently incarcerated with Lucy by an irate Dimaria. Summary At the guild, Irene is still draining Mavis of Fairy Heart, until Zeref walks up to Irene and asks her to stop for a brief moment so that he can have one final conversation with Mavis. Irene questions the idea, wondering what Zeref could have to say at this point, but Zeref insists on speaking with Mavis, if only briefly. It's not until the real Zeref yells to Irene that such a presence is merely a product of Mavis' Illusion Magic, one at which Mavis excels-able to use it due to Invel's incapacitation- that she realizes she's been deceived. Irene is infuriated, gladly obliging to hunt Mavis down, as the latter managed to escape. Outside, on the side of a hill, Mavis is slowly working her way down, never imagining to leave her own guild. Finding difficulties to go past the enemy unnoticed, Mest suddenly appears to escort her to safety. On the battlefield, however, Droy falls onto the ground from exhaustion, and, as Jet tries to help him up, Gajeel arrives to take the enemies surrounding them and tells Jet and Droy to fall back and regroup. Lily joins in, and the two manage to fend off against a wave of enemies. Afterwards, Gajeel encounters Levy, and the two reunite. Levy initially acts in comical anger, but succumbs to tears right after, reminding Gajeel of his promise to return her back to the guild. As Gajeel confirms that, Zera peeks at the group from a nearby wall. Revealing herself in person, Droy and Jet point out that Zera's body looks transparent, which Zera explains by saying that she is an illusion created by Mavis' subconscious, meaning that her transparency is a product of Mavis' consciousness returning. In other words, as soon as Mavis fully remembers her, she will vanish. Elsewhere, Mest tells Mavis about a young lady's voice that had gathered everyone, and which only members of Fairy Tail were able to hear. From that, Mavis remembers Zera, who starts vanishing. The two share a brief moment before Zera disappears in her entirety. Gajeel and Levy thank Zera in the name of all the members of Fairy Tail. At the same time, Mavis resolutely tells Mest that it's time for them to return home to their guild. On the outskirts of the battlefield, though, Lucy and Natsu are both unconscious, tied up to separate chairs and are handcuffed with Magic-sealing cuffs. Dimaria tells an unconscious Lucy that Lucy is responsible for ruining Brandish, thinking of ways to torture her in order to make her repent. At another place, Porlyusica and Evergreen find Brandish heavily injured on the ground, asking her about what happened to Natsu before proceeding to mention that her earlier diagnosis was mistaken, as the tumor that Brandish shrank wasn't anti-Ethernano, but something far worse. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** ** * ** Spells used * * |Sutā Doresu}} **Star Dress: Aquarius Form Abilities used * ** |Bunri Enchanto}} *Hand-to-Hand Combat * Weapons used *Swords * *Scimitar Items used * Arc Navigation